datadiaryxiiifandomcom-20200214-history
New form who dis
Universal * Kaioken/King Kai Fist - *2, *3, *4, *5, *6, *7, *8, *9, *10 * Mystic / Potential Unleashed / Ultimate *100 - *500 * Mystic/Ultimate Kaioken - Mystic value * kaioken multiplier * Majin Mark - *Mystic value * Elder Namek Unlock Ability *6 - 8 Ultra Instinct * UI Sign/Omen - *800,000 - 900,000 Approx * Full UI - *2,500,000 - 2,700,000 Approx Human # Vajra - 2,000 # Vajra Multi - Vajra*6 # Mantra Affinity - *500 Ki # Mantra - *1000 Ki # Mantra Vajra - *2000 - *6000 per pair of arms # Berserk Mantra - Mantra Vajra*16 Phantom Arm is +4000 Android * Bio Model, Unleashed - *1200 * Mecha, Limit Removal/Overdrive - *2 * BioMech, Unchained - *2400 * Infinity, Super - *240 Absorb 75% of ki attacks * Absorption, - *2400 25% physical dmg Saiyan # False SSJ - *25 # Saiyan Spirit - *25 # Super Saiyan 1 - *50 BP ## Ascended/Grade 2 - *62.5 Mob ## Ultra / Grade 3 - *75 Mob ## Mastered/FP/G4 - *50 Ki/Stm Loss # Super Saiyan 2 - *100 BP # Super Saiyan 3 - *400 BP # Super Saiyan God - *700 # Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan / Super Saiyan Blue - *35000 # 'Super Saiyan 4' - *37,000 ## SSJ4 Full Power - No buff, just restores or is a *10 ¯\_(-_-)_/¯ ## Ultra Power - *10 or *150 Idfk # Super Saiyan Berserker - *160,000 ki generation until death, mastery or KO # Super Saiyan Berserker Contained - *85 - 160 Mutated Saiyan / Lines of forms # Legendary Super Saiyan - *95 and increase to around *400 before the power cause problems # SSJ2 & SSJ3 # SSJ Wrath - *??? Jakku # Transcended SSJ - *87.5 Mobility (Poixon) Namekian Potency # Potential Unleashed - *75 # Ultimate Namek/Super Namekian - *120 # Namekian God - *490 # Awakened Namekian - *28000 Freeza Influence * Freeza forms. Base -/+0, 2nd - Base*2, 3rd - 2nd*1.5, 'Final' - 3rd*39 * Cooler forms. Base - Freeza final/15, Final - Base*117.5 * Merged. Base - * Maximum. Base = Freeza final, 2nd - Base*2, 3rd - 2nd*1.5, 4th - 3rd*39, Final - 4th*117.5 Unique Forms Azhar # Ultimate Super Saiyan - *50+Mystic / *650 # Ultimate Super Saiyan 2 - *100+Mystic / *700 # Ultimate Super Saiyan 3 - *400+Mystic / *1000 # Mystic God - *700+Mystic / *1300 # Mystic Blue - *35000+10*Mystic/*41000 # True Mystic Blue - *76000 # Ultimate Blue - *152,000 Poixon # Blazing SSJ - *130 Steam/ Heat # Blazing SSJ2 - *260 large steam/vapour # Blaze God - *1820 medium steam, more controllable # Super Blaze God - Imperfect *45500 Controlled Steam/Heat Equiv # Burning SSJ God - Perfected *91000 heat & ki control (Complete/Mastered Blue Equiv) Jakku * Primal SSJ - *500 {Overflowing with energy} * Ascended PSSJ - *625 {No KiD, SSJ StmD} * Ultra PSSJ - *750 {Minimal KiD,SSJ2 StmD} * Full Power PSSJ - *800 {No KiD, No StmD} Hue * Ringo & Shio * Saiyan Spirit, False SSJ Orenji & Ichigo * Saiyan Spirit, SSJ, Ascended O, Mastered SSJ I One Instance/Sole Unique Forms * Super Saiyan 2 Rage - *30,000 (Approx) Trunks * Super Saiyan Rosé - *42,000 (Approx) Black * Blue Evolution - *700,000 (Approx) Vegeta